The Plight of A Kitten
by pretty in orange
Summary: Sometimes things just fall into place... A kitten is what started everything for these two. RitsuXOC T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We had a three-way tie, and so I had to break it. Fan voted (sort of) here is Ritsu Kasanoda's story. I'm sorry this chapter is late, but I almost fell asleep in my chair, and then I slept until afternoon. That's a typical after-all-nighter for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it despite it being super-late.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make zero profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>It started with a kitten.<p>

"Is Ritsu here today?" A brown haired girl peeked into the gardening club. She clutched a shoebox in her arms, with air holes poked in it and a blanket poking out of the corner, under the lid.

"He's a little late today." Ito, a girl in the aforementioned gardening club smiled at her. "You can wait for him in here if you like, he shouldn't be too much longer."

As the girl wandered into the club room, Ritsu followed her in. The girl spun, blocking his way, and though she looked surprised she didn't look scared in the least.

"Who are you?" Ritsu muttered, but the smile didn't fade off the girl's face. "You're not in the gardening club..."

"I heard you're good with sick and hurt animals, so here." The girl flashed him a smile, shoved the box into Ritsu's arms and ran out.

Ritsu blinked at the box he was now holding. "Who was that girl?" He muttered, lifting the lid slightly. A small black kitten lay inside, and meowed loudly at Ritsu for the disruption in its nap.

"That girl was Devi Noriel." Ito smiled. "She's not in your class, I don't think, but she's nice enough... and if you need to leave, I can make up an excuse for you."

Ritsu nodded, mumbled his thanks, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, the kitten mewed loudly in its box.

* * *

><p>Devi stopped running somewhere two streets down from the school, and she sat down on the sidewalk. She viewed Ritsu as nothing less than a God, he was pretty hot after all, and she wasn't scared of him. She just had trouble conversing with the guys she liked in general, and he was no exception.<p>

She sat down on the sidewalk and took a few deep breaths. Devi knew she could barely take care of a goldfish, let alone a little kitten, and she had seen Ritsu with sick and injured animals before. He worked his magic on them, and they got better.

Devi rolled her eyes as she thought of how afraid everyone was of Ritsu. He just wasn't scary, how could they be so terrified? Right, his asshole father. Typical.

She stood and started down the street again. She didn't know this street, but she could find her way home. It wasn't that hard...

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya!" Ritsu jumped when his friend appeared from around the side of the building.<p>

"What are you doing home so early? Don't you have gardening club?" Tetsuya blinked as he waited patiently for a reply.

"I left early." Ritsu stepped around Tetsuya and headed for his room. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, ok? I want to be alone for a while."

"Yes. I can do that." Tetsuya smiled at him. "What's in the box?"

The redheaded boy blinked, and then blushed red. "Nothing, just don't tell anyone you saw me, alright?" With that, Ritsu dodged any more questions by running to his room.

"Yes, Young Master." Tetsuya shook his head slightly and went back to sweeping.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, I am such an idiot!" Devi growled as she glanced around. She didn't know the street, and absolutely nothing looked familiar.<p>

"You lost little girl?" A middle-aged man asked. "Need directions?"

"Well, not from you." Devi ran into a neighboring yard after spotting a kind-looking blonde man with a ponytail. "Sir, could you... oh, sorry." She bowed quickly. "I'm lost."

Tetsuya laughed outright, smiling at her. "Are you new to Japan?"

"Yeah..." Devi sighed. "My family moved here for business a few months ago. Anyway, my home is on Chikafusa Street, and I... it's a really long story."

"Ok, you're not too far from your home." Tetsuya gently turned her to face down the street. "If you go down that way, turn right, and then left eight houses down, you're on Chikafusa Street."

"Thank you." Devi smiled at him. "I feel stupid."

"You were just confused." Tetsuya gave her a tiny push. "Now you should get going before Daisuke over there tries his hand again."

Devi laughed, revealing that she wasn't all that scared of "Daisuke" to begin with.

* * *

><p>Ritsu peeked from behind his curtains, the kitten sleeping in his arms. There was that girl again, Devi Noriel. What was she doing here?<p>

He watched as she waved to Tetsuya and ran off. What was going on here?

* * *

><p>AN: Again, sorry it was late. I didn't expect to sleep so long. Anyway, the vote is now up again, the twins or Satoshi? Kyoya's still going last. Also, I'm liking the idea of giving Tetsuya a girl as well, what do you think about that? And this was the first chapter, so what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promised another add today, due to the late add, so here it is. I might add again later tonight, depending on the weather and when I actually get tired. Sleeping 17 hours always makes me too awake...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make zero profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Ritsu couldn't stop thinking about Devi Noriel that night. Was she afraid of anything? He deemed himself pretty scary, and she hadn't seemed genuinely afraid of him, maybe a little nervous and that was all.<p>

Something hit at his ear and he jumped. The kitten, which he had named Cho for how she moved, was pawing at him, nudging his ear and rubbing on him.

"Go to sleep." He urged the kitten, which jumped on his chest and lay down compliantly.

Now if only he could listen to his own words.

* * *

><p>"Ritsu wanted to see you." Ito sighed the next day as she slid into the seat next to Devi. "I think he's got a crush on you. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm surprised after his last crush."<p>

"Haruhi Fujioka." Devi nodded. "I knew about him, I just... I don't know. It seems like there's more to the story. I do like him, but don't tell."

"No problem." Ito grinned, smoothing her short black hair. "I'm a master of keeping secrets. Why aren't you scared of him, though? Can I ask that?"

"Sure." Devi laughed a bit. "He's just not that scary to me. I mean, I guess I'm bias because I've seen so much more of him-" She blushed as Ito raised her eyebrows at her. "Not like that! I mean his personality and all. I don't get why everyone finds him so terrifying, really. He does have moments, but he really is so sweet. His father's an ass though."

"Yeah." Ito tipped her chair back, grinning. "I've locked eyes with him, knocked shoulders with him and back-talked him. I'm still normal as can be."

"That's debatable." Devi smirked and dodged the slap Ito aimed at her arm. "But yeah, he's not half as scary as he's been raised to be."

"Of course he's not." Ito shook her head distastefully. "I mean, I've never met anyone who can you nightmares just by looking into your eyes. Eyes just can't be that scary. On the other hand, he gets personality points taken away when he screams at people constantly."

"Oh, he's just nervous." Devi turned forward and opened her binder. "I'll win him over."

"Want to bet on it?" Ito's eyes widened in fake excitement.

"I don't bet on things like that." Devi pulled a bunch of papers from her binder. "It would hurt Ritsu when he found out."

"You're a good girl." The darker haired girl smiled. "You'll be good for him, whether you can win him over or not."

"Yeah." Devi went back to sorting the papers. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Ritsu was determined to find Devi Noriel and speak to her. He wasn't going to let this go.<p>

"Ito!" He yelled and his garden club teammate turned calmly to look at him. "Have you seen Devi today?"

"No, but if you want her you can probably find her in empty classroom three-thirteen." Ito turned back around. "She hangs out there and does her homework after school. Just don't jump her bones, Ritsu." She ended on a teasing note as she repotted a plant, unworried.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ritsu muttered, blushing as he ran out.

Sure enough, Devi was sitting on a desk, writing something on a legal pad. Her legs swung back and forth, under the desk and back out, in a very unladylike way, and her eyes were half closed in concentration.

"Hey Ritsu." She sat up straighter and smiled at him. "What's up?"

Ritsu blushed and stuttered on some unknown phrase.

_Good Goddess, he's worse than me._ Devi thought and suddenly felt a whole lot better about her way with boys. "Slow down." She chuckled slightly. "You sound like me."

"I don't know why I came here..." Ritsu mumbled, and started to turn and leave.

"Hey, come on, you don't have to leave do you?" Devi was looking at Ritsu with those huge green eyes of hers, pouting just enough to make him panic.

"I've got gardening club..." Ritsu froze despite his words. He wanted to talk to her, he really did. But besides Haruhi, girls were terrified of him and he didn't want to terrify her too.

"Stay just a minute." Devi prodded. "Just for a minute. I'll try my best not to bore you."

Ritsu pressed his lips together for a moment and then stepped inside the room. After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p>AN: Shorter chapter, and thank you everyone for reading this story. Cho means butterfly, by the way. Voting is still up, Satoshi or the twins, and right now it's twins 2 and Satoshi 0. Anyone want to rally for Satoshi? Anyway, thank you for reading, and what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to do one more chapter here, and then get off the computer and go do the worst of my fiction work, which means picking a plot from the four gigantic binders. I hate that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make zero profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>Ritsu stood beside Devi, blinking at her. He wasn't quite sure what to say, or how to say it, so she wouldn't get scared.<p>

"Sit somewhere." Devi patted the desk beside her. "You don't have to stand there like a dog waiting for someone to throw its Frisbee."

Ritsu blushed and sat in the chair in front of her and over one; he knew he couldn't balance on a desk that wasn't hooked down the way she could. "Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked, tone soft. "Everyone's scared of me."

"Yeah, well, they're stupid." Devi smirked at him. "You're not scary to me. All the rumors your father spread about you are stupid, and you're too sweet to be scary."

"How do you know that?" Ritsu narrowed his eyes at her.

"Truth?" The green-eyed girl brushed her hair back from her eyes and looked away, though it seemed to be embarrassement and not fear causing her reaction. Judging by the way her cheeks colored, anyway, fear was out of the question. "I used to... kind-of-sort-of stalk you."

Ritsu blinked, and found himself almost speechless. "What?"

"I never followed you home or anything..." Devi's guilty look – Ritsu admitted – was cute. "I just kind of watched you around the school. I saw you with a lot of hurt and sick animals, and watched you leave to take them home. Scary people kill animals, not take care of them." Devi carefully changed the subject before he could protest. "How is the kitten, anyway?"

"Still weak..." Ritsu muttered. "She doesn't hate me yet so she's not completely better."

"I doubt she'll hate you." Devi leaned over and picked a piece of lint off of Ritsu's jacket. "She's just a kitten, she's not some adult cat that's already set in their judgment."

Ritsu gave a slight nod. That made sense in a twisted way.

"Anyway, you're not mad at me for stalking you?" Devi bit her lip and her eyes looked sad. "There was no ill intent, and I didn't follow you anywhere where other people couldn't have seen you."

"No. I'm not mad." Ritsu stood, he had learned a lot about her in very little time, and some things that he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. "I should get back to gardening club though..."

"This may seem a little too bold to you... but can I come home with you and visit the kitten?" Devi was blushing, likely from her way of asking, but she was smiling as well.

"S-sure..." Ritsu smiled a little as he slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Funny, this street seems familiar but it's not a way I take usually..." Devi murmured as she played kick the can with Ritsu on the way to his house.<p>

"Did you take it yesterday?" Ritsu asked, glancing at her. "When you bolted."

"Oh, that was it!" Devi flashed him a smile. "How did you know? Were you stalking me?" Her smile grew into a full-blown grin at her last playful comment.

"You were in my yard." Ritsu muttered. "I saw you out the window."

"Oh, is that blonde man a friend of yours?" Devi was practically jumping up and down at the thought of Ritsu having a friend. "The one that was sweeping the walkway, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my friend. His name is Tetsuya." Ritsu led her into the yard, nudging the can into the edge of the yard.

"Young Master!" Tetsuya practically jumped at them. "Oh, it's you!" He glanced between Ritsu and Devi. "Are you two dating by any chance?"

Ritsu turned a bright shade of red, but found himself completely unable to speak.

Devi opened her mouth to speak, but Tetsuya just shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The blonde paused for a minute before adding, "Just don't get into any trouble together, alright?"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes, but started walking toward the house instead of answering.

"_I know he's harmless._" Devi mouthed to Tetsuya before running after Ritsu. "Ritsu! Wait up!" She laughed as she chased him.

They managed to get into Ritsu's room unhindered, and the kitten meowed happily the second she saw Ritsu.

"Aww she's so happy to see you!" Devi crouched down and tried to pick the kitten up, but was met with a full on kitty-freak-out. "Ok, she doesn't like me."

"She's just not used to you..." Ritsu scooped the kitten up and held her against his chest. "Here, I'll hold her and you pet her."

"Okay." Devi gently stroked the kitten's fur. "Did you name her?"

"Her name is Cho." Ritsu found himself smiling at the girl who had locked eyes with him and seemed happy about it.

"Hm. Butterfly." Devi nodded appreciatively. "Good call."

They were staring into each other's eyes, their soundtrack Cho's purring, when Devi's cell rang.

Devi jumped, digging it from her backpack and muttering about annoying brothers. "_Sorry._" She mouthed to Ritsu as she opened the phone and held it to her ear. "Sorrel, what do you want?"

While she talked, Ritsu stepped awkwardly to the other end of the room after shutting the door. He felt odd, like maybe he should leave the room, but Cho didn't seem to want to be put down, and she was kept exclusively in his room.

"Honey, you're 18, you don't need my advice for a date." Devi sighed, and she rolled her eyes at Ritsu to emphasize she didn't want to be on the phone. "Just wear something you're comfortable in and that doesn't have holes in it. You'll be fine. Don't drink. Uh huh, bye." She hung up and sighed. "I'm sorry. My brothers get so weird when they have dates."

"It's ok..." Ritsu shifted his weight, unsure what he could say. "How many brothers do you have?"

"Enough to make me feel like I'm losing my mind." Devi laughed and shoved her cell back in her backpack. "Which translates to four. The oldest is 20, then Sorrel is 18, then there's me at 16, and then the youngest two are 15 and 13. We're a big family."

Ritsu nodded. Sometimes he wished he had a bigger family, just because he felt so lonely and it was likely if he had siblings they wouldn't be scared of him.

"I should probably get going." Devi gave the kitten one last scratch under the chin.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ritsu asked softly. He had never walked a girl home before, mostly because girls in general didn't seem to be into him. And Haruhi, he had given up on because she had to appear male for "special reasons", whatever that meant.

"If you want to..." Devi could feel herself turning a deep shade of scarlet. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean... hell, be straight with me. Do you want to walk me home?"

Ritsu stood there for a second and then nodded. He set Cho on his bed and then headed for the door. Devi followed him, hopping a bit to keep pace with his long legs.

Tetsuya smiled as he saw them walk out the gates. A second later, Devi ran back and retrieved the can, kicking it up to Ritsu.

Yes, Tetsuya was sure that would last.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy crap, this chapter is long. I wanted it to be long though, because I'm debating just working on fiction tomorrow. I'm not positive, but I have a lot of fiction work to do and I need some to bring to writer's group that is new. Anyway, voting is still up, Satoshi or the twins? And should I give Tetsuya his own story? And what did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got my fiction work all done for today, so I decided I could at least add over here. Tomorrow I have to go visit my great-uncle at some point, but I should get everything done in time to add again. Or maybe I'll add twice tonight, I'm never sure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make zero profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel, so please ask if you want to use her, ok?

* * *

><p>"This is your house?" Ritsu peered up at the towering – and sprawling - mansion.<p>

"Yeah." Devi chuckled a bit, shaking her head. "I think my family went overboard, but whatever. Want to come inside and meet my brothers?"

"I should get home..." Ritsu stepped back a half step. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Devi's face lit up. "If you want I could meet you at your house and we could walk to school together. It would be fun!" She smiled at him.

"If you want to..." Ritsu found himself smiling, this girl's happiness was contagious. "Do you want to?"

"Of course I do, silly." Devi pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

Ritsu tensed at the contact at first, and then slowly wrapped an arm around her. They stayed that way for a minute before Devi whispered in his ear.

"My brothers are watching." She started to pull away from him, but lingered for a minute, looking up at him. "I should get going."

"Um..." Ritsu realized his arm was still around her and he quickly stepped away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You said that already." Devi didn't look disappointed, more so that she understood. "I'll see you though. I'll walk with you to school tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." Ritsu nodded.

They both stood there for a minute, sharing a look, before a window clanged open and one of Devi's brothers called out, "Don't have sex on the sidewalk!"

"That's my cue." Devi laughed. "Ash, you want to say that again?" She called as she headed for the front door. She half turned and gave Ritsu a little wave before disappearing inside the house.

Ritsu glanced at the three brothers gathered at the window, and then slipped away, down the street.

* * *

><p>"So what are your brother's names?" Ritsu asked as he walked with Devi to school the next day.<p>

Devi meeting Ritsu at his house had gone exceptionally smoothly, though one of the syndicates had tried to hit on Devi. Devi had taken it all in stride, laughing and telling him that she had a boyfriend – that could kick his ass.

"Well, Sorrel is eighteen, he's the one that called me." Devi kicked the can back to Ritsu. "Then Ash is fifteen, Mallory is twenty, and the thirteen year old is Percival, Percy for short. Our parents said we were all drastically different people and all deserved different names."

Ritsu nodded. "What was it like growing up in such a big family?"

"Well, there were good times and bad times." Devi shrugged a bit. "It's like someone's always there to drive you insane, but if you're upset they're generally there to help you too. But still, some days I wonder what would happen if I beat the shit out of all of them. Particularly Percy and Ash. They're so immature it's... ugh."

Ritsu blinked a bit at that, but at least she was being honest.

"What was it like growing up as you?" Devi prodded. "Truth."

"Lonely." Ritsu exhaled softly. "The way my father raised me, I never made any friends before the host club... I scared everyone off."

"People are stupid." Devi soothed. "You're really not scary. You remind me of a kitten without claws, you may hiss and try to act scary, but you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Thank you..." Ritsu gave her a small smile that made his eyes sparkle.

"Don't thank me when it's the truth." Devi smiled back, though she jolted when their hands bumped. She looked away, turning a faint pink.

When they made it close to the school, Devi hugged him before running off.

Ritsu was left to wonder about the nature of her feelings towards him...

* * *

><p>AN: Shorter chapter. I was going to add another scene, but then decided to save it for the next chapter, which I'll be doing when this is up. Vote is still up, Satoshi or the twins? The twins are winning two to zero. Anyway, what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm debating trying to finish this up tonight and get the twins' story started, but I have no clue if I can do that. If I finish this story up, I'll start the twins story and give you guys the title of the twin's story in the last chapter. But we'll see, there's still time for Satoshi to win and I may get tired earlier than I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I make zero profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel, and Ito, so please ask if you want to use them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Ritsu!" Devi pouted, peeking in at him from outside the gardening club. "Come <em>on<em>..."

"I know I'm running late." Ritsu was trying to finish planting the seedlings before he left the club. "I just have to finish this up."

Ritsu felt strange with Devi waiting for him. No one had ever stood there and waited for him, not even people he considered his friends. Yet, there she was, and although she was tensed with annoyance, she was still smiling.

"Ritsu, now you're just staring at me." Devi's tone lilted with a teasing note. "And while I appreciate that, I'd like to be home soon."

Ritsu blushed and brushed dirt over the last seedling. "Let me wash my hands and then we'll leave."

"I need to lock up." Ito appeared from the hall and jangled her keys. "You two are so cute together." She said, glancing between the blushing Ritsu and the smirking Devi. "Ever considered dating?"

"Shut up, Ito." Devi muttered as Ritsu grabbed his bag. "Nobody wants to hear it. And we're out of here, are you happy now?"

"No, now I'm emotionally wounded." Ito faked a hurt look as she locked the door behind Ritsu.

"Suck it up." Devi blew a razzberry at her friend and grabbed Ritsu's hand as they walked out of the school.

Ritsu nearly ran into a wall, he was staring down at their hands, intertwined. Devi was acting like it wasn't a big deal, but she wasn't saying anything and she wasn't looking at him.

"Devi?" Ritsu muttered, his face shading pink. "Devi, what are you..."

"It's not a big deal, ok?" Devi wouldn't look at him, but Ritsu was guessing that their faces were about the same shade. "We're friends, so it's not a big deal."

Ritsu really wondered about that.

* * *

><p>"Oh, she looks so happy!" Devi smiled as she crouched down to pet Cho. "She really loves you. I can tell."<p>

"She's most of the way better..." Ritsu mumbled. "She'll probably run away once she's completely better. You should take her home with you..."

"Ritsu." Devi stood and met his eyes.

Ritsu loved how she wasn't afraid of him.

"I killed my last five_ goldfish_, I cannot care for a kitten." Devi stared him down. "You're doing a great job with her, and she's not going to hate you when she's better." She hugged him gently.

He loved how she wasn't afraid to get close to him.

"You ok?" Devi blinked up at him, so close.

He could kiss her if he wanted to.

"Ritsu..." Devi almost looked like she wanted to back up, but she didn't. Her tone seemed half-warning, half seductive. Ritsu wasn't sure which one he should follow.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ritsu couldn't help that his tone came out annoyed, or that he hugged Devi closer in his aggravation.

"It's just Tetsuya, Young Master!" Came the tense voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright in there... you've been very quiet for a long time..."

"I should get going..." Devi grabbed her bag and had her hand on the doorknob before Ritsu spun her back around and kissed her.

The bag hit the floor with a thunk, and Cho rubbed her face on it. Tetsuya pressed his ear to the door, listening to anything that could've been going on.

Devi pulled away first, grabbed her bag, and muttered, "I have to get home, see you." Before she slipped out the door. Tetsuya barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid being hit.

Ritsu stood there, staring at the floor. What had he done?

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a sad chapter, but things should look up in the next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think please and if you haven't already voted, the twins and Satoshi are up. Twins: two, Satoshi: one. Anybody want to rally for Satoshi?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am really liking the idea of finishing this up tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel and Ito, so please ask if you want to use them, ok?

* * *

><p>The next day, Devi didn't come to school.<p>

Ritsu was in a panic the whole day, had he done something wrong? Was she avoiding him?

He was sure she had liked him, so how had he gone wrong?

He skipped gardening club after explaining everything to Ito, and then went straight to Devi's house. He had to find out where he had went wrong. Didn't she like him?

When he knocked, nobody answered, but the door was open. He slipped inside, hoping like hell he didn't get caught. He crept around the whole house until he came to a room with a closed door. Inside, he could hear soft music, but not much else.

"Devi?" He asked, softly at first. "Devi?"

"Ritsu, I..." Devi didn't seem to know what to say. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't want to see me anymore, I get it." Ritsu trained his gaze on the floor and took a step away.

"No! That's not it!" Devi whipped open the door and hugged Ritsu from behind. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I didn't meant to upset you... I... just wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that... it... just threw me off, I guess. It wasn't that I didn't like it..."

Ritsu could feel the back of his shirt soak up water. She was crying; he had made her cry. _Idiot, _he told himself as he turned carefully in her arms to hold her. _You did this. You're an idiot. _He repeated that to himself as he held her, stroking her hair. "Sorry..." He mumbled as he rubbed her back.

"And I wasn't avoiding you..." Devi continued slowly. "I mean, not really. I just took a mental health day to sort things out. I was avoiding everyone, I guess. You're mad, aren't you? Sorry."

Ritsu leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. "No." He murmured as he pulled away. "I'm not. I'm sorry I scared you..."

"No, I'm sorry." Devi nudged him away. "We weren't even together and I was being high maintenance. I don't mean to be a bitch, just... I don't deal well when something startles me... but this time..." She stepped closer to him again and pulled him down slowly. "We're both expecting it."

As she kissed him, both of them blushing hot pink, Sorrel, Ash and Percy watched from downstairs, laughing and smiling.

"It seems we have an audience." Devi smiled at Ritsu as they stood a hair's breadth apart.

Ritsu blushed brighter, even as he chuckled slightly. "It seems we do."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to do the epilogue and then I'll be moving on. The twins are still winning, for anyone who wants Satoshi to win, get your votes in quick, ok? Anyway, what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the epilogue, after this I will be moving on to whoever is fan voted next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, or make a profit from this, but I do own Devi Noriel and Ito, so please ask if you want to use them, ok?

* * *

><p>"Ritsu, Tetsuya isn't going to think any less of you for having a girlfriend." Devi rolled her eyes as she squeezed Ritsu's hand.<p>

Ritsu didn't say anything, but when Devi spotted Tetsuya and Ritsu didn't, Devi took advantage of the situation.

She grabbed Ritsu and kissed him passionately, all while Tetsuya looked on with a smile.

"See?" Devi smirked at her boyfriend. "Now he knows."

"Congratulations, you two." Tetsuya smiled at both of them, easing Ritsu's worries. "I assume everything is alright in paradise?"

Ritsu, though blushing, nodded and slipped his arm around Devi.

"Good." Tetsuya flashed both of them a smile once again, and then slipped out of the yard.

"See, how was that so bad?" Devi rolled her eyes. "He accepts you."

"You know too much." Ritsu smirked, in an attempt to scare her for once, and Devi just laughed and pulled him down for another kiss.

The final touch, the element that created their relationship, Cho, wound around their legs.

* * *

><p>AN: My epilogues are always short. Anyway, what did you think, and also, Satoshi or the twins? I'm closing the voting when I get home tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
